Listen to the Rain
by Luna Marisol
Summary: There was something about the rain. Would it wash away all of their sorrows? Who knew. But they were together. United. They had fought, lost brothers and sisters and now they supported eachother in their grief. No matter who you were. The D.A. - OneShot


The whole school was mourning, no one talked unless it really was necessary. Groups of students sat huddled together in the Great Hall, crying, murmuring soothing words to one another.

The high of Voldemort's defeat had long gone. Now was the time for the aftermath of the war - all the souls they had lost fighting for freedom.  
Students helped each other, Hufflepuff's watching over the few Slytherin's, a couple of Ravenclaw's taking care of Gryffindor's. Who's who and where they came from didn't matter anymore, because look what it brought them. Nothing but destruction and pain.

There was the smell of blood and decay around the castle. A smell that would always linger even though the years would pass. Teachers instructed a small group of volunteering students on how to remove the blood stains on the walls and carpets. All in low murmurs.

Mothers and fathers were helping out, carrying debris or repairing the damages that could. Both pride and sadness growing in their hearts at the thought of their children, having to risk their lives - not only to save themselves, but every witch and wizard - and those to come.

The Great Hall, once remembered for the place where the beautiful decorated balls and End of Term Feasts were held, was now the topic of where to put the family and friends that had fallen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Auror's had occupied a couple of rooms to use as prison cells for those unfortunate ones who had fought with the other side.

The Malfoy's, minus one, had been accommodated in one room by themselves as their safety was still in danger. Though most of the Auror's still thought it would be a good thing to put them all together, no matter what would happen.

Draco was lying down on his bed. The dormitory had not changed at all, except for the ripped drapery and broken furniture that lay in splinters all over the floor. He had beheaded the large serpent that sneered at him on the banner with his bare hands, and even turned a bed to lay on it's side in his fury.

He felt numb now. He felt drained of everything. A whole night had passed since the Dark Lord's great defeat, and ever since he was separated from his parents, had he been lying in here. As if waiting for something. For what? He didn't know. Draco's mind had stopped working, had stopped thinking about the things he'd seen and done which led to yesterday. He didn't want to think about it, he wasn't sure what to do with those thoughts if they surfaced.

So he just lay there. Just being.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The clouds were forming outside. A howl made by the growing wind could be heard throughout the castle. Thats how quiet it was. It shouldn't be this quiet. Laughter and calling, groans and cheers should be the sound that was ringing between these walls. The movement of students and teachers, on a normal school day, should be the only disturbance.

Now though, it was the yells and growls of the dark creatures and their masters as they were carried off to...somewhere. Should the Acromantulas live? Did the giants know what they were getting themselves into? What would happen to all those Slytherin students - would there be a cell in Azkaban waiting for each and every one of them?

Harry was to tired to care. He had been snoozing but was awoken by the thunder outside. He had been sure that the thunder had been in his head, it sounded like it because he had been dreaming of the battle. Again.

He sighed and sat up. His arm had been positioned awkwardly, thats how he had been sleeping, but he didn't care. If it was painful, it wasn't enough to get his attention. Harry's eyes immediately caught the sight of his photo album. Opening it, the happy faces of his mother and father looked up at him.

Harry just stared at them. Not smiling or feeling.  
He turned the page. A happy baby boy was laughing in the loving arms of his mother. Where was she now?

On the other side was a picture of his father. Deep asleep, glasses askew, lying down on the big couch with an equally sleepy baby in his arms, cuddled up on his chest.  
He only had the pictures as proof that there was once a family, he had been a part of, that cared and loved for him.

Another thunder echoed everywhere as a tear fell onto the picture.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione was lying one her side on one of the many beds in the Hospital Ward. She hadn't moved from there since the instant she had been put on the warm soft mattress. Keeping her eyes on the big window, that let the light inside the room, she wasn't sure she wanted to move. She hadn't tried anyways.  
Hermione hadn't stopped crying, the feeling of loss still as fresh as if it was happening that very moment. What was she to do now? She didn't know, all she wanted to do is just to lie there gazing up at the window. It seemed to be the only source of light in their darkness, even though it was tainted gray.

Her tears streamed down to the side of her face and into her hair. She didn't make any sounds. One could have easily mistaken her for one of the brave they had lost if it weren't for the tears. The only indication that she was still alive and breathing.

All the beds in the ward were occupied. Some were even being emptied right now as the students or teachers that needed aid, had recovered and would be able to leave.  
If it wasn't for Hermione's unresponsive state, they would have been cleaning up her bed as well. But considering who she was and how she was, made them leave her alone, staring at the window.

From time to time Hermione could hear someone speaking close to her. If they were speaking directly to her, she didn't notice. But she could distinctively feel a hand on her shoulder, head or hands at times. But her mind didn't register why they were there or how.

The thunderous sound rolled around them and she jerked slightly. Once again, she heard a soft voice and a warm hand on her own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

His head was dropping from side to side, but as soon as his eyes closed, he forced them open again. He didn't want to sleep, he couldn't. Not now when the person he cared for was lying there like... He had no word for it, he didn't want to give it a name. He just knew that he never wanted to leave her side.

Ron had carried a distressed Hermione up to the ward. As soon as Madame Pomfrey attended to her, and gotten a look at Ron, he had been given a bed of his own. He refused it of course. He felt as intact as anyone who'd almost lost everything, could feel.

Agreeing to a simple checkup, to make sure he was indeed alright, he was left alone to sit in a chair right besides Hermione, where he could see her beautiful face. Ron felt like one of the lucky ones who, in a sick way, had come out of this war with only one death in his family.  
This thought woke him up instantly, the ache in his heart magnified as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Quickly, he dried away a tear. Why?

There had been nine of them. Now they were only eight.  
This can't be right. How was it possible that there were only eight in his family? His tired mind tried to make sense of it all, but he just came up with the same conclusion. As if his brain was trying to make him accept that one brother had died but his senses told him that was wrong.

Arthur, Molly. Yes so far so good. Bill, Charlie. Yes and yes. Percy, George, me, Ginny.

He finished. But thats eight. He went over the count one more time. Two times. The third and last time he flinched. His stomach felt heavy as he rushed to the closest sink and was sick.  
Ron panted over the edge. Turning the water on, he splashed some on his face and rinsed his mouth.

This wasn't helping him though. His body needed sleep, but it wasn't going to get any. Ron knew there was something wrong when your mind starts to make up its own decisions for you. Or when your body starts to fight with your brain over things.

He had forgotten about counting in Fred. How could he?  
Was this the thing his mind was trying to block? Or was Ron trying to convince himself that he only had six brothers, and not seven? This would make things easier. But no, he wouldn't. His family was the most important thing in the world to him.

Forgetting and denying, would not be a way to honor his fallen brother.

There was a flash in the room. Many things at once came to mind. A curse, the battle, Colin's camera...  
He whirled around to search the room. There was nothing like that in here. Only the hurt and the soon-to-be healed. After a few seconds, its thunderous companion was heard throughout the grounds.

Ron heard a whimper and instantly knew it was coming from Hermione. He rushed to her, placing a hand on hers, trying to soothe her as well as himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Luna sniffed, but still smiled up at him. She was wrapped up in Neville's arms. He also managed a smile as he tightened his embrace. Dean Thomas was sitting on the step below, between them both, rolling his wand between his hands. Like it was something strange he hadn't seen before. Seamus sat to his right, staring into nothing in particular.

Everyone was sitting on the steps by the big oak doors leading out to the grounds. They sat huddled together, not wanting to leave. Each and every one of them still felt the loyalty and the urge to protect the other.

Angelina Johnson kept jumping at any sound, looking around her wildly, determined to annihilate the threat. Katie Bell would always calm her down when that happened, eventually enough to not let the sounds, of the still falling castle pieces, scare her.

Alicia Spinnet was leaning against Katie's legs, resting her head back on her friend's knees. She was quiet, as she had been since yesterday, looking up at the shapes of the clouds.

Hannah Abbot was sleeping against Ernie McMillan's shoulder, who was also dozing off. They were holding hands, and by the looks of it, firmly. They had almost come to the end of their relationship and it wasn't because of either of them. Holding on to each other like this reassured them that their friendship was always going to be there.

Lavender Brown was lying down, her head resting on Parvati's lap while Padma was silently crying on Parvati's shoulder. A sniff escaping her from time to time. Parvati was calm, an arm around her sister's shoulder and the other one reached out holding Luna's hand.

Nobody spoke. They were letting themselves be immersed in the silence. It wasn't strained at all, but soothing as the wind brushed against their faces, drying up their tears.

Ginny sat curled up, her head between her legs. Cho had wrapped her arms around Ginny, drying her own tears. She could feel the gentle rubbing on her back as Dean had woken up from his thoughts and his attention turned to his D.A. friends. He would sometimes whisper something, pacifying them, at which the girls would simply nod in response. Ginny's arm had Cho in a strong hold around her waist.

Seamus scooted over to where Lee and George were sitting, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and putting it in front of George's eyes. When he wouldn't respond, Lee gently took the piece of cloth, carefully grabbing George's hand and wrapping it around. He had a cut that had started bleeding.

Seamus put a hand on Lee's shoulder, and just sat there.

Susan Bones sat between Terry Boot's legs. Her long beautiful plait was gone, instead her hair was straight and dirty. Terry took her hair in his hands and slowly began to braid. The way it always used to be. Susan had her eyes closed, she was tired and now simply rested her eyes for a moment.

Dennis Creevey had his hands on his face, crying. He missed his brother. Once in a while he would stop and look up to where his brother's, Colin, wand was held firmly in his grip. After looking at it for what seemed like the hundred time, he would let the tears fall again. Justin Flinch-Fletchley had a tear streaked face as he watched his friend hopelessly. There was nothing he could do but sit there and comfort him as best he could.

Anthony Goldstein sat slumped, a small grimace of pain on his tired face. Michael Corner was picking out the dirt that had gathered around a wound above Anthony's eye. He would always mumble 'sorry' when he saw Anthony flinch, in which he would then respond by gently squeezing Michael's shoulder to show that it was alright.

The pain he felt was nothing compared to what he had lived through. When was the last time they had felt a little sting from a paper cut, a stumble or a meaningless scuffle between another student - and not a lot like they'd experienced a few hours ago, trying to stay alive?

Suddenly there was a loud rumble. Thunder had awoken again as tiny droplets of rain began to fall down from the sky.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron dried Hermione's tears. She still kept her eyes on the window as Ron sat back down in front of her on the chair. He sat there for some time, not really knowing how long.

Hermione could see the small drops of rain splash against the window. The little dirt and dust that had gathered on the outside was getting wet and soon it was running down, making long lines. She sniffed and blinked rapidly a few times. Slowly, she sat up, looked slightly down to her right and saw Ron sitting, asleep, his head to one side. She smiled as much as she could, which she didn't feel at all on her face.

Soon there were tinkling sounds as the rain drummed on the glass. She looked up again and then put an hand on Ron's shoulder.  
Ron started, jerking his eyes open. He stood up as he saw Hermione there in front of him with her arm reached out, as if she wanted him to take her hand.

He took it with a firm grip. She only looked up at him, the side of her lips twitching slightly.  
Then, sliding off the sheets, she walked away from her bed, away from the people in the room, away from the ward into the corridor. Ron didn't question her, just followed her wherever she went. No doubts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry had fallen asleep again, but at the sound of the thunder he awoke with a jolt. He looked out the window to see the raindrops making their way down. Without looking away Harry closed his photo book, that was now on his stomach, and sat up.

In one swift movement he walked towards the door and headed downstairs to the empty commonroom, out to the lonely staircases and down the silent stairs.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco had never been to concerned by rain. It was just something that happened, no big thing. As the thundering commenced and the rain began to fall, he was awakened to his surroundings.

He sat up and put his feet on the floor and was met by splinters and heaps of fabric. Draco's brows furrowed. Was this his doing? He remembered coming in here and just let himself go... Blank. Maybe he had done it without thinking.

Thinking... He wouldn't let himself think. There was nothing to ponder about, what's done is done...

Before he could let his mind wander into nothingness again, another loud rumble jerked him back to the present. Standing up he walked to the window and looked down. The grass wasn't green. It was red, brown and black. He frowned**.**

The raindrops were falling heavier and heavier. Would they wash away all the colors that shouldn't be there? Would it wash away other things as well?

Without a second thought, he turned around and walked out of his room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry arrived at the entrance hall, he didn't turn his head towards the Great Hall where murmurs grew as they saw him. Looking out the door he could see all of his DA brothers and sisters. He called them that because they had grown into a family. A family Harry loved and adored second to his own and the Weasley's.  
He truly was blessed to know them all.

The rain had gradually started to pour faster and faster. Slowly he made his way down the entrance stairs, one step at a time. He carefully passed Luna and Neville, Cho and Hanna, stopping where Ginny and Cho were sitting huddled together. Ginny sensed someone standing over her and looked up, fresh tears in her eyes.

Harry kneeled down besides her and looked into her eyes as he caught a warm tear with his thumb that was slowly rolling down her cheek. He smiled softly at her before taking her hand in his and standing up again. Ginny rose up with him, looking at him, not knowing what to expect next.

Harry turned, eyes searching the grounds as the rain began to wash every speck of dirt and blood on its path. Turning back, he smiled at the others then. Harry started to walk, tugging gently on Ginny's arm. She wanted to ask what he was doing, but her voice got stuck amidst the lump in her throat. Too weary. So she followed.

The others looked at each other, but soon one by one, they stood up, holding on to one another and followed Harry and Ginny. Hannah was woken gently by Ernie and they too got up.

Padma, Parvati Cho and Lavender walked down, hand in hand. Lee put an arm across George's shoulder as they followed. Luna and Neville, Seamus and Dean sat still, a faint smile on their faces as they watched. Angelina, Katie and Alicia looked up at the others, silently asking if they knew what they were doing. They didn't, and turned back to watch.

As they stepped into the rain, they could feel the cool drops landing on their faces, heads, arms, legs. They welcomed the feeling of the rain rinsing away the dirt, blood and tears from them. Their cheeks, lips and hands. Cleansing.

Draco had walked down to see the steps leading to the grounds full of students. He was about to back away when he caught sight of the others in the rain, heading for the lake. He was amazed, it looked so liberating to be standing there.

For a short moment, he'd forgotten all about the group when suddenly one of them stood up.

Luna had been watching as her DA friends walked towards the lake. She smiled and stood up, looking down at a surprised Neville, she reached out her hand for him to take. He took it without hesitation and stood up besides her. Without a word, she turned to the faces of Dean and Seamus and she tried to smile bigger, as much as her repairing heart would allow her.

As Dean looked at Seamus, who shrugged gently, they also stood up and made their way down.  
Neville started to walk, but Luna didn't move, something held her there. Instead she looked behind to see the pale and frightened face of Draco. Her own face fell, maybe she was scared too. But...those days were over.

Smiling again, she reached out her other hand to Draco. He stared at her. Was she really doing this? He looked at Neville who was observing with an almost blank expression, but he didn't show any trace of hate towards the Slytherin. Draco saw him take a deep breath and softly jerked his head, signaling him to follow.

Draco gulped, turning back to Luna who still had her hand held out, wearing her serene smile.

His body moved slightly, as if wanting to leave. Eyes considered the girls gesture for a moment. But finally, he took her warm hand and they made their way down to the water.

Ron's eyes never left Hermione all the while they had walked down to the hall. He only looked away as the light from the outside and the sound of the rain distracted him. Hermione took a deep breath as they stopped and watched the scenery. Her friends were over there. She turned to watch Ron and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Ron gave her a reassuring smile and they walked to join their friends. The raindrops felt refreshing.

It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either, but the freshness helped them wake up their numb aching bodies and minds.  
As they all approached the lake, they stood in a half circle looking out towards the water that rippled with the thousands of drops hitting the surface.

The view was beautiful, all had not been destroyed by this war. It was like the heavens had opened. A gap in the clouds let the sun rays through, like a gentle stroke upon the tiny waves.

There was a rumble from the thunder. No one was alarmed. Some looked up to let the rain soak their faces, others closed their eyes letting the sound of nature immerse them. The next rumble sounded different though. The third time, the distinct sound was recognizable. A scream accompanied it.

Everybody turned around, slightly scared and others confused. It was coming from Luna. As yet another crackle of thunder was heard, she opened her mouth and screamed. When she stopped, she still had her serene smile as she looked at each and every one of them. It thundered again and now it was joined by two yells. Hermione had joined her now.

The group gave grim smiles as they looked at each other. There were a few surprised gasp. As the fourth rumble sounded, Ginny along with Harry yelled. Soon Alicia, Katie and Angelina cried out. Ron and Neville, then Padma, Parvati and Lavender screamed their hearts out. Dean, Hannah, Ernie and Anthony followed suit. Their friends Michael, Lee, George and Cho did not wait long and also let their emotions flow as they yelled in unison.

That was everyone except for Draco. He looked around at them all, a bit frightened and feeling out of place. The feelings went away as frustration grew. He should have been there with them, he should have been one of them a long time ago. Tears started to roll down his already wet face.

Luna turned to him giving Draco a reassuring nod. He shook his head lamentable. He could never be one of them, he himself had seen to it. It was impossible, who would want him here? He made to leave, letting his grip on Luna's hand go limp. But she wouldn't let him go.  
She couldn't. In order for her to move on, she had to forgive him. She already had.  
But he had to forgive himself as well.

Draco looked at her, sadness taking over his tired, once handsome, features. He felt Luna's grip on him tighten. Really? Yes. He was determined to find a way to make it all right – his hand held hers again, firmly. Luna nodded, looked up to the sky and screamed again. Draco took a deep breath, deeper than he felt he had done in a long time, and let all his feelings rise towards the sky.

HHHHHHHH

Nothing that happened before made any difference. They were here now, together, that's all that mattered.  
United.

Their generation had sacrificed part of their lives, they'll never get back.. They shouldn't be asked for more.

Hopefully the generations to come will have more peace in their lives.

* * *

Hiya!

Thankyou for taking time to read this short story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
I threw canon out the window, so if you see anything out of place, just go with it.

It would really be great if you could review, as I really want to improve my writing. Honestly, you guys are most important, because writers can't get better if we don't know what we're doing wrong ;)  
A big hello to reader17, , vemonandspice and mrsphan for reviewing my first story, A Bad Dream. You guys are awesome :D

Thanks again!  
~ M


End file.
